Dueto de Amor
by Dressa-san
Summary: Oneshot. Kahoko não conseguia descobrir o que lhe era insubstituível até ouvir uma linda música de um violino. LenxKaho


La corda d'oro é realmente muito inspirador, me fez até voltar a gostar de tocar flauta!! *-* Bem, não é esse o caso. Para arrumar uma idéia para essa fanfic sai procurando na internet algum tema e encontrei 100 temas de desafio sendo que o primeiro deles era "Começo". Acabei fazendo essa fanfic com esse tema apesar de não ter ficado muito claro nela isso. Meu sonho era ver o Len e a Kaho juntos... :/

**Disclaimer:** La corda d'oro não me pertence.

****

* * *

**Dueto de amor**

"_Eu já não sabia mais dizer quando tudo começou. Encontrar uma fada ao chegar atrasada a aula, então acabar dentro de uma competição onde eu teria que tocar um violino mágico. Em todos os sentidos isso era irreal, mas mesmo assim verdadeiro. Eu já teria desejado que fosse mentira se não fosse por um único motivo... Tsukimori Len."_

Kahoko estava sentada em um banco da praça central, ouvindo músicas em seu CD player para tentar escolher qual seria a música mais adequada para a próxima seleção. Por mais que tentasse, nenhuma daquelas músicas conseguia lhe passar a idéia de algo insubstituível. Ela nem ao menos sabia o que lhe era _tão_ insubstituível. O violino? Sim, insubstituível e algo que ela realmente amava, mas não o que cabia naquele tema, não para ela...

— Não adianta... — ela suspirou, deixando seu corpo escorregar pelo banco — Não há nada que me dê essa idéia. Acho que preciso dar um tempo para pensar melhor no assunto.

Ela arrumou as coisas dentro da bolsa, pegou a maleta do violino e desceu pelo parque. Iria até a grande fonte que ficava no centro para observar um pouco a água cair e, talvez, depois disso, ela voltasse para casa e deixasse o problema do tema para o dia seguinte. Por mais que se esforçasse aquilo não estava funcionando direito.

Conforme caminhava, começou a ouvir bem de longe um som maravilhoso. Fechando os olhos, percebeu que era de um violino. Seus pés tomaram um rumo diferente sem que percebesse, seguindo em direção a origem daquela música tão perfeita. Uma música cheia de sentimentos que ela não conseguia identificar qual eram. Aqueles eram sentimentos que ela nunca havia sentido. Algo aquecedor fazia seu coração bater rápido e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de felicidade enquanto um sorriso tomava lugar em seus lábios. Ela estava tão feliz em poder ouvir aquela música. Havia algo insubstituível nela...

Aos poucos o som foi diminuindo até parar completamente, assim como seus pés que pararam de se movimentar no mesmo momento que a música desapareceu. Com a volta a realidade e o desaparecimento daquele sentimento tão confortável, ela reabriu seus olhos. Assustou-se ao ver qual era o lugar para o qual seus pés haviam levado-a... A casa de Tsukimori Len.

— C-Como eu pude vir... Parar aqui? — Exclamou ela, entrando em pânico.

— Hino? — Ela ouviu, para o seu pânico. Como se tivesse que levantar um peso de mais de uma tonelada, ela ergueu sua cabeça devagar e olhou para a única janela acesa que havia na casa, o lugar onde ele parava olhando para ela, seu violino sendo segurado em sua mão.

— Ah, Tsukimori-kun! — Acenou ela, envergonhada — Eu estava andando e... Ouvi uma música muito bonita, então acabei seguindo e vim parar aqui!

— Guarde os elogios para você — respondeu ele, com seu jeito de sempre.

— P-Perdão, não foi isso que eu quis dizer é que... — disse ela, abaixando a cabeça e levando suas mãos ao coração — Eu não sabia que uma música era capaz de causar sentimentos como esse...

Len piscou algumas vezes, espantado com a resposta dela e repentinamente sumiu pelo quarto, desaparecendo do parâmetro de visão dela. Kahoko respirou fundo, entristecida. Um pequeno vazio começava a se formar em seu peito com a súbita idéia de que estava o incomodando e que ele poderia não gostar nem um pouco dela. Tentando deixar isso de lado para que não ficasse muito afetada, ela virou as costas e começou a andar de volta para a sua casa, parando de choque ao ouvir o barulho de uma porta se abrindo atrás dela.

— Aonde está indo? — Perguntou ele, andando calmamente pelo jardim a caminho do grande portão em frente ao qual Kahoko parava de costas.

— Estava indo... Embora — respondeu ela automaticamente ao olhar para trás, surpresa por ele estar abrindo o portão de sua casa para que ela entrasse.

— Se só estava de passagem desculpe o incomodo, pode ir embora — continuou ele, parando de rodar a chave no cadeado.

— Não! — Exclamou Kahoko, rapidamente. Seus olhos podiam estar lhe pregando peças, mas tivera a impressão de vê-lo olhar muito triste para a chave quando dissera aquilo — Eu... Só achei que estava... Incomodando...

— Pode entrar — convidou ele, abrindo o portão.

— Com licença.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio para dentro da casa e continuaram assim por todo o percurso para o lugar onde ele a levava. Ela achava que ele a levaria para a sala onde ela estivera algum tempo atrás quando fora devolver o casaco dele após aquele incidente na sala de música, mas ele passou por ela e continuou a caminhar pelos corredores, subindo mais algumas escadas.

Lembrar de quando estivera ali na sua primeira e última vez lhe dava uma nostalgia tão grande... Tsukimori-kun lhe emprestara seu casaco ao acordar após uma febre. Naquele dia ele estava tão frágil que não parecia o mesmo Tsukimori que ela conhecia... Ele dormira em seu ombro e ficara segurando sua mão para que ela não fosse embora. O coração dela batia rápido no momento e ela se surpreendeu ao perceber que ele batia rápido também ao lembrar-se do ocorrido. Batia mais ainda ao pensar que estava sozinha com ele novamente...

Não demorou muito para eles finalmente chegarem ao lugar para o qual ele se dirigia e ela se surpreendeu ao ver que estava parada em frente ao quarto dele. Soube que era aquele o quarto porque um esplendoroso violino estava parado em cima de uma cama de solteiro. Kahoko parou na porta, surpresa, enquanto ele andava até a cama e pegava o seu violino, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

— Toque "Ave Maria" comigo — pediu ele, posicionando seu violino sobre o ombro.

— A-Assim... Tão de repente? — Indagou ela, sentindo seu rosto corar.

_"Porque estou ficando tão... Envergonhada?" _pensou surpresa.

— Por favor — pediu ele educadamente.

Sua boca de abriu de surpresa, mas logo se transformou em um sorriso, então ela respondeu:

— Tudo bem.

A ruiva abriu o estojo de seu próprio violino e, pegando-o, o posicionou também sobre o ombro. Ao olhar um para o outro foi como se soubessem exatamente o momento no qual deveriam começar a tocar, os dois juntos sem um milésimo de segundo de diferença. A sinfonia era tão amável, tão apaixonante que Kahoko sentiu-se perdida nela, viajando entre as notas e entre cada maravilhoso som que seus violinos produziam. Seu coração se aquecia como nunca e ela não podia deixar de sorrir. Era como se nunca tivesse tocado tão bem em toda a sua vida, assim como ele... Len não entendia como suas notas podiam ser tão melodiosas quando tocadas em companhia das dela. Era como a melodia de seus pais, tão diferente da dele próprio. Sempre que pensava em Kahoko, suas músicas saiam diferentes...

_"Tsukimori-kun..." _pensou ela, ao terminar a música _"Porque meu coração está se sentindo tão... Completo?"._

— Obrigado — agradeceu ele, ao perceber os olhos assustados com os quais ela o olhava — Eu só queria... Tocar essa música com você novamente, como no começo...

— Começo? — Repetiu ela, sem entender.

— Pouco depois de nos conhecermos, depois da primeira seleção — respondeu ele, dando um suspiro — Eu não entendo... Como sua música pode ser igual...

— Igual? — Repetiu ela, novamente. Ela não gostava da mania que ele tinha de não terminar as frases de um modo que ela pudesse entender.

— A de meus pais... — disse ele, pensativo — Quando eu toco com você, minha música também se torna igual a deles.

— Tsukimori-kun... — sussurrou ela, sorrindo. Seus olhos brilhavam de um modo estranho e desconhecido ao perceber que se tornara alguém importante na vida dele.

— Se quiser ir embora, pode ir — se apressou ele — Sei que deve estar precisando ensaiar. Você está levando a música realmente a sério ultimamente, eu gosto disso em você.

— Não sou só eu! — Respondeu ela, abandando as mãos envergonhada — Todos também estão. Tsuchiura-kun, Hihara-kun e também todos os outros.

— Não é isso... É só que... Você não era assim antes — respondeu ele, abaixando a cabeça — Sua postura mudou muito, agora você é diferente de antes.

"_Talvez eu entendesse por que... Era impossível agora olhar para o violino sem pensar em como ele tocava. Eu queria ser como ele e também não ser uma falsa música. Do que adiantava tocar ótimo se aquilo era tudo por conta da magia? Só era preciso pensar na música e ela sairia. E quanto a ele? Tsukimori-kun era perfeito, sua música era perfeita e tudo o que ele fazia era perfeito. Perfeito e real... Diferente de mim..."_

— Obrigada... — suspirou ela, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

— Ei, porque você está...? — Perguntou Len, assustado, correndo até ela. Ele parou a sua frente fitando as lágrimas que marejavam aqueles grandes olhos perfeitos, com medo de que o causador daquela dor tivesse sido ele. Levantou suas mãos para o rosto dela e, enquanto com uma delas secava uma lágrima que começava a escorrer, com a outra ele levantou o rosto dela com delicadeza para perto do seu.

— Não é nada... Demais... Só estou feliz... — Respondeu ela, perdendo as palavras pela aproximação repentina. Sua cabeça se enchia de perguntas, mas ela não conseguia encontrar a resposta para qualquer uma delas... Porque ele parecia tão perfeito ao ser iluminado pela luz dourada do pôr-do-sol? O que era aquele sentimento tão caloroso igual ao que sentira ao ouvir a música? Porque ela queria tanto... Ser beijada por ele...?

— Que bom... — sussurrou ele, encostando sua testa na dela, seus olhos, semi-cerrados.

A respiração quente e rápida dele aquecia seu rosto e se fundia com o ritmo acelerado que ela mantinha. Seus lábios estavam a centímetros de distância, mas mesmo assim longes demais...

— Tsukimori-kun — sussurrou ela, fechando os olhos e se aproximando ainda mais, fechando seus punhos com força na camisa dele.

Deixando uma de suas mãos escorregarem do rosto dela, ele abraçou sua cintura, usando a outra para acariciar seu rosto, amavelmente, ao aproximar-se ainda mais, querendo quebrar aquela distância interminável. Seus lábios se tocaram timidamente, mantendo contato por um longo e apreciável momento antes que aquele toque se transformasse em um tão desejado beijo.

Foi como se não precisassem mais de palavras. A noite poderia ter caído e o dia até raiado antes que eles pudessem sentir a necessidade de se separar novamente. Se não era um beijo, era um abraço... Apenas estarem juntos bastava. Algo insubstituível... Ela conseguia entender isso agora. A música que ele tocava antes expressava amor... Era uma música que estava sendo tocada para ela, por isso seus pés não puderam levá-la para outro caminho se não fosse até ele. Pela música, seus corações se uniram no instante que ele começou aquela melodia e se enlaçaram no momento que eles tocaram juntos. A melodia maravilhosa e cheia de sentimentos de quando tocaram juntos não se acabaria. A melodia do amor que os unia não se desafinaria. A melodia que unira seus pais seria a mesma melodia que jamais os separaria...

_"Tsukimori-kun, mesmo que seja uma mentira, mesmo que eu seja uma mentirosa, desde que você esteja ao meu lado, não há problema. A única coisa que preciso é continuar a te amar, continuar a te abraçar e ouvir sua preciosa música agora tão cheia de sentimentos. Sendo assim, nada mais importaria..."._

* * *

**THE END :)**

**Agora irei pedir um grande favor. :3 Como provavelmente vai ser MUITO difícil alguém ler essa fanfic por ela ser de um anime tão desconhecido, se você acabou de ler, ONEGAI, POR FAVOR, PLEASE, me deixe uma REVIEW!!!**

**Obrigada pela atenção. Thanks for the attention. Arigatou.**


End file.
